iKayak
by HeyBulldogProductions
Summary: For a summer trip Sepncer plans a vacation for the gang. Sam and Freddie are forced to share a kayak. What happens when they get lost? What happens when they get cold? They only have each other. Seddie!
1. iPlan a trip

iKayak

Chapter 1: iPlan a trip

(Spencer's POV)

"Oh this sculpture is sure to win the Nobel art award." I said to myself putting the final touches on my latest sculpture called "Beatlemania." I made life size statues of all 4 of the Beatles with their instruments. And instead of just making statues I painted a montage of their album covers on their bodies and instruments. I finished painting the tip of Paul's nose with the Abbey Road album cover and stood back in awe of my masterpiece. Just then Carly and her 2 friends who never seem to hang out at their own homes Sam and Freddie walked in from a day at school.

"Hey guys how was your last day school?" I asked putting the paintbrush back in the bucket of paint and wiping my painty hands on a dirt dishtowel.

"Like you'd expect boring…Ms. Briggs gave a 30 minute lecture on why men wear kilts in Ireland then Mr. Howard gave us a butterload of homework for the summer" Carly said slumping down onto the couch. As usual Sam went to the fridge taking out the huge ham I just bought and started slicing it up. I looked over at Freddie as he very slowly made his way over to the couch and groaned as he slowly sat down.

"What's the matter Freddo?" I asked plopping in between him and Carly on the couch turning on. He groaned as he tried to sit up. I helped him over to the individual armchair next to the couch. He'd definitely be more comfortable there.

"Well at school today I was walking to my locker and SOMEBODY" he looked over at Sam who was still eating the ham. She nonchalantly smiled and waved going back to eating the ham. He went back to his story.

"Was playing golf in the hallway and missed ugh!" he groaned slightly trying to reposition himself on the chair. I went over to the freezer and got a bag of ice and handed it to him.

"I feel your pain" I said giving him the bag. I sat back on the couch.

"So where do you guys want to go for our vacation this year?" I asked looking at the brochures sitting on my lap.

"Why don't we go kayaking?" Freddie said. We all looked at him.

"Kayaking?" I asked.

"Yeah it's really fun. Plus we could kayak to Canada and maybe pick up some Canadian bacon while we're there" he said. Sam and I immediately paid attention after he said Canadian bacon.

"I don't know none of us know how to kayak" Carly said.

"Well I do I can teach you guys" Freddie said

"I do too" I said.

"Ok sounds good to me. Sam?"

"Canadian bacon yeah I'm in!" she said putting the ham back in the fridge holding her stomach.

"I ate too much ham" she said falling back onto the armchair which she'd forgotten Freddie was sitting on.

"UGH!" he groaned loudly.

"Sorry" she got up and laid on the couch next to Carly.

"Ok when are we going?" Carly asked.

"We leave on Saturday. That gives us 3 days to pack and settle everything. I'll call Socko's brother right now to make a reservation."

"Let me guess his name's is Raft"

"No….yes" I whispered dialing the phone.

"Carly Sam Freddie let's go!" I yelled from the bottom of the stairs. They all ran down carry 2 suitcases each. I had my list in my hand.

"Ok we have our first aid kit"

"Check" Freddie said holding it up.

"Lifejackets"

"Check" Carly said holding them up.

"And…our helmets"

"Check" Sam said holding them up.

"Ok now put keys in pocket check and toss lid in garbage can" I crumbled up the list and shot it into the basket.

"He shoots he scores Spencer Shay is da bomb oh!" I started dancing. Then I noticed the kids staring at me.

"What?" I asked casually.

"This is why we're banned from 3 stores at the mall Spencer" Carly said leaving accompanied by Sam and Freddie.

We started our drive to Ridge Point Washington which was 2 hours away from Seattle.

"Ok let's figure out this whole who's kayaking with who thing right now. Since me and Freddie know how to kayak and Carly and Sam don't we need to split up.

"I'm going with Spencer" Carly said.

"I have to share a kayak with this nub?" Sam said pointing to Freddie. He just rolled his eyes. "I happen to like my face the way it is and if you mess it up I swear"

"Don't worry Puckett. I've been kayaking for years. I know what I'm doing"

"You'd better or there will be some serious trouble." I turned on the radio putting in my favorite album "Abbey Road" by the Beatles.

"Spencer can't we listen to Schneider's band instead?"

"Yes Spencer can we listen to some nub music" Sam replied sarcastically.

"You know what Puckett!"

"What Benson" here they go arguing again. Then it went silent. I looked back to make sure they hadn't killed each other. Freddie was listening to his PearPod and Sam was sleeping. The rest of the trip Carly and I talked about her new boyfriend Tom who I wasn't very fond of but at least he's not a bad boy. But she'd fallen asleep too. I turned the radio up slightly. Listening to the last song of the medley.

_And in the end _

_The love you take_

_Is equal to the love you make_

I laid my head back on the headrest and drove the rest of the way in silence thinking in my head _what do those lyrics mean?_


	2. iSet up and iGet lost

iKayak

Chapter 2: iSet up and iGet lost

(Spencer's POV)

I woke the kids up when we got to the kayak place. It had a huge sign that said "Rafts place. Where you can rent any vehicle that runs on water including turtles" I was mildly concerned about the turtle part. We walked up to the desk. We saw a man behind the desk who had a "Hello my name is Frank" nametag.

"Ummmm excuse me sir. Where's Raft?" I asked.

"He's in the restroom. How can I help you?"

"We have a kayaking reservation for Shay."

"Shay…Shay ok found you."

"Hey Frank you can go now." A man who came from the bathroom came up to the desk.

"Alright Raft. Going back to my hot dog cart. Adios!" he waved as he left.

"Hey Spencer how you been?" Raft said holding out his hand. I shook it.

"Pretty good and yourself?"

"Good. Now I understand you folks are going kayaking?"

"Yes sir"

"Alright first I need to know how many of you know how to kayak."

"Him and me." I said pointing to Freddie then myself.

"Ok so you don't need a scout then. You all have helmets and lifejackets?"

"Yup right here" I said holding them up.

"Ok let's get you guy's kayaks. How many do you need?"

"2 please. One for my sister and me and one for Sam and Freddie." Raft took down 2 giant kayaks and 4 paddles. We all put on our helmets and lifejackets. Raft met us outside. He set the Rafts in the water.

"You 2 sit in the front since you know the aspect of kayaking." We got into our kayaks.

"Ok I have some rules. No littering in the river. I don't want any smoking, or drinking on this kayak and I suggest If you're a guy….wear a cup…this place is rocky..Well have fun!" he left.

(Freddie's POV)

"Ok let's get rollin" Spencer started paddling. I followed behind him. Man this thing was hard to get going. Then I looked behind me Sam wasn't paddling at all.

"You know Puckett you could help me paddle this huge kayak"

"Ugh fine Benson. But If you were a REAL man you'd have some muscle behind you and be able to paddle this thing all by yourself." I just rolled my eyes at her. Not commenting back made her mad. She started paddling. I smiled to myself. We were going down a little waterfall unexpectedly. I screamed like a little girl in a horror movie. Sam laughed.

"Yeah laugh it up Puckett." I continued paddling. We came up next to a forest with some pine trees.

"DUCK!" Sam yelled.

"Ha-ha very funnyyyyyyy" a tree branch hit my face. Hard! I flew out of the kayak and landed in the water. I heard Sam laughing.

"I told you so Benson!" she yelled out. Spencer stopped his kayak too.

"You ok Freddo?"

"Yeah….but my head hurts."

"Yeah you've got a pretty bad scratch on your forehead"

"I'm good. Let's continue" I got back in the kayak. We paddled in silence for a little while before Sam whined.

"I'm hungry"

"Well eat something out of my backpack. I brought some Fatcakes especially for you. Don't worry I'll paddle solo while you eat." she got a pack of Fatcakes out and started eating the cakes.

"Thanks" she said with a mouthful of Fatcakes.

"No problem princess Puckett." I couldn't see Carly or Spencer in front of me anymore.

"Uhhh…Sam…where are Carly and Spencer"

"They were right in front of us a second ago" We came to a point where we either had to turn right or left.

"Which way should we go?" I asked her.

"Beats me. Go….left. Left is better"

"Ok" I turned the kayak no questions asked. We paddled for a while before we came to a dead end. All we saw was a cave.

"Sam" I said quietly

"Freddie" she said just a quiet.

"I think we went the wrong way" I said still staring in disbelief.

"I think we did too." We heard some ruffling behind the bushes. She jumped in my arms. Wow she's light

"I'm scared"

"Me too" she got out of my arms. The bushes ruffled again. This time I jumped in her arms.

"Puckett"

"Benson" she gulped. I got down. Something jumped out. We screamed and ran into the dark cave next to us. It was coming towards us.

"Please don't kill us."

"Yeah kill him first" Sam pushed me forward.

"Hey!" It jumped towards us. We stood still in fear. Until we realized it was a bunny.


	3. iAm cold and hungry

iKayak

Chapter 3: iAm cold and hungry

(Freddie's POV)

After we saw the bunny we started laughing histericly.

"I can't believe we were scared of a bunny" Sam laughed.

"Me either." We suddenly stopped laughing.

"This never happened. Pinky promise?" she held out her pinky

"Deal" I shook her pinky with my own. We sat on the cold cave floor. After about a half hour of sitting in silence I heard her chattering her teeth and shivering. She only had on a t-shirt. I had a jacket on. I scooted closer to her putting my arm around her. She didn't seem to mind

"Do you want my jacket?" I asked.

"Sure" I took it off and wrapped it around her my arm still around her. I reached into my pocket pulling out a bag of bacon.

"You always know how to make these situations better" she said taking a piece out and stuffing it into her mouth. She'd finished half the bag and offered me a piece.

"Want some?" I opened my mouth. She put the piece of bacon in my mouth. I chewed it up and swallowed it . I opened my mouth for another piece. To my surprise she gave me another piece. Then proceeded to put the rest in my jacket. I nuzzled up against her. Her head on my shoulder my head on top of hers. It felt awkward but soon the sweet aroma of her shampoo caught my attention.

"Your hair smells good"

"Thanks. I just washed it today. New shampoo. Jasmine"

"It's warm too."

"Thanks…..brrr…I'm still cold Benson."

"I know me too…hey did you tie our kayak up?"

"No did you?"

"NO!" we both got up and out of the cave. Our kayak was missing.

"Oh great..Just perfect!" I said angry. I punched the cave wall.

"Ok then we'll just…sleep here tonight. I'll start a fire you set up some kind of bed system. Good thing you brought your backpack." She grabbed 2 sticks and started rubbing them together. Not a spark.

"UGH!" she threw the sticks aside in anger.

"Man I wish we had Spencer here. He starts fire just by being…Spencer." She laughed. Uh oh! We only had one pillow.

"Uh Sam….we only have one pillow and one blanket..where's your stuff?"

"I left it on the kayak. Not my smartest choice." I raised my eyebrows.

"I guess we're gonna have to share"

"Ok how about we share the blanket but I'll just use you as a pillow."

"Ok sure." I laid down checking my cell phone. It was 10:46. I laid my head on the pillow holding the blanket so Sam could get under. She crawled under and rested her head on my chest. Something about that felt…right. She started shivering again.

"Still cold?" she nodded.

"Well there's only one sure fire way to make you warm. You leave me no choice." I went for it. I leaned into her putting her lips on mine. We were kissing. I felt her tongue starting to fight to get into my mouth. I allowed entrance. It felt weird not using my hands. I put one hand on her hip and one on her face. She wrapped her arms around my neck. She pushed me down still kissing me. I could feel her warm up. As we broke she looked into my eyes. I couldn't tell what she was thinking. She laid back down facing away from me. She pushed the blanket off herself.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Maybe she felt….imposed upon. I did it so suddenly .

"Now….I'm really hot. Thanks Benson." She winked kissed my cheek and rolled over going to sleep. Now that she mentioned it I was hot. My plan had succeeded.


	4. iGet found and iGo home

iKayak

Chapter 4: iGet found and iGo home

(Sam's POV)

WOW! All I can say is wow! I woke up feeling good. Sure there was a dork next to me but…he's a pretty good kisser. I can admit that out loud…just not to anybody. I nudged him.

"Hey wake up nub" he moaned then his eyes opened.

"Mornin hot lips"

"Ditto" I said. I got the rest of the bacon out of his jacket and we split it. After we ate that we started talking.

"So Sam….there's been something mothering me for a while now and I think we need to talk about it."

"Ok spill it out Benson"

"Remember a couple of months ago when we were duct taped to those chairs by prisoner?"

"Yeah"

"And remember the question Carly asked us that we never answered."

"uhhh….y-yeah" he looked at me. I avoided eyes contact. I stuttered too.

"Well….can you answer it…for me?"

"uhhh well…sorta kind yeah….itwasawesomeilovedit." I cupped her mouth closed.

"What did you say" he asked. I sighed.

"I liked it ok…no no take that back I loved it. Of course I'm gonna love my first kiss but oh my god what a rush…just like being tazed."

"So you're saying you liked it? You Sam Puckett. Crazy wacky funny blonde demon. Who constantly causes me emotional and physical pain say's that she LOVES a kiss from me?"

"Yes. Now it's my turn Benson how'd you feel?" I asked in a serious tone.

"Truthfully…I…I love it too" he held up his arms in front of his face shielding it like I was going to do something to him. I shrugged and went over to our cave bed and sat down. He came over.

"So now that it's out in the open do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"What are the 2 things I hate most Benson?" I asked.

"Number one my mom. And number two talking about your feelings."

"Exactly."

"Sam…do you want to-"

"SAM…FREDDIE!" I heard a voice yell out. I recognized it. It was Spencer. Freddie and I ran out of the cave. We saw Spencer and Carly waving to us. We waved back ran into the cave and grabbed all of Freddie's stuff and jumping into the kayak hugging both of them.

"Oh my god we were so worried about you guys. We thought you'd been eaten by something" Spencer joked. We kayaked back to Rafts store and returned the kayak we had and explained the situation to him.

"Oh that's ok we'll find it. Point is you're all safe."

"Thanks raft…I think we're gonna go home. We'll come visit."

"You'd better. Talk to you later Spence." He left. We all piled into the car and were on our way home.

….

After 3 hours of driving and sleeping we got back to bushwall plaza. Freddie was kissing the floor as we walked in.

"HEY!" we heard a voice yell. It was Lewburt.

"I DON'T WANT ANY TEENAGE GERMS ON MY FLOOR!"

"Nice seeing you too Lewburt." I said to myself as we got into the elevator. Once we got up to the 8th floor we all got in Carly's apartment. Spencer and Carly went upstairs leaving me and Freddie alone.

"So Freddie….back at the cave what were you going to ask me?" I asked flopping down at the couch. His eyes got big as he stared me in the eye.

"Ummm well I was gonna ask you if you'd-you'd consider g-going out with me." Again he flinched.

"As boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked. He nodded.

"I accept" he put his arms down

"Seriously!"

"Yup"

"Oh this is great!" he came over and kissed me on the lips. I quickly pulled away and slapped him across the face.

"Ow! What was that for. You said we're boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Yeah but mama get's to make the first move not you" I grabbed his collar and smashed his lips against mine again. We made out for a little over a minute before I pulled away.

"Oh crap!"

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"We never got any Canadian bacon!" I whined. He got up and put his coat on. And taking mine off the rack.

"Come on I'll go buy you some" he helped me into my jacket. As we left the apartment he put his arm around me. Free food, good kisser. I can tell this relationship's gonna last a LONG time.

"Race you" I said as soon as soon as we got outside. We ran until we got to the store. I was already there. About 15 seconds later Freddie ran behind out of breath. I win!


End file.
